It's A Tomboy Thing
by Rawrreptar
Summary: AU. Lucy-Gray. I proudly state that I, Lucy of the Heartfilias, is known as the "Tomboy" on Campus. And this transfer Gray Fullbuster is another one of those playboy jerks. Our encounter won't change anything, it's a fact. Am I right, or am I right? R


**It's A Tomboy Thing**

_**I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Lucy Heartfilia's journal of awesomeness**_  
**Volume 3**

Entry Number 1: Wednesday.

_I have a new diary—I mean journal. Lucky me! Note the sarcasm. I must've filled up the last one carelessly full of my unworthy shit. But for this journal, I swear! I shall write all the worthy things! *Laughs maniacally*_

_Ugh, kso, skipped school for two freakin' days already; Dumb cold, why don't you get a cold and freakin' die already. Hopefully, I would be able to be attending school tomorrow. I miss the guys. ;( Well, that's all for now, journal. I have to catch some rest. Write to you later or soon that's cool too, ya know! Xoxo._

* * *

_._

_._

"Lucy, your breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom's voice call out to me from downstairs. At the sound of her angelic voice, (Okay, I'm exaggerating it.) I descended down the stairs, all complete with my hygiene to-do-things. I wear my uniform normally, well, at the least.

My shirt is actually a little bigger than others—but I don't really look THAT fat with it. Usually my school shirt is unbuttoned; it always reveals my graphic tees (Which I get scolded for often because I'm badass like that). My hair is let down naturally and no, I don't tie it. I don't wear nail polish or any kind of makeup or care about my weight.

Yes, I admit it, I may be a little— I mean a big of a tomboy. I extremely like pranks and action packed movies and burping, yep that's who I am. And if someone won't like me for me then, I won't give a fuck (Or break their ribs, that's an option. Nah, I'm just kidding.)

"You better eat quickly or else you'll be late again." Mama reminded me, a hand on her as she let a small smile creep up to her face.

"Yeah, yeah." I told her instantly, whipping my gaze to the clock. OH GOD. "Mom, 5 minutes to 'til school starts… why didn't you tell me?"

"I just told you to eat quickly or you'll be late, didn't I?" She told me broadly, taking a sip of her coffee; Must be nice to be as easy-going like her. Wait, I already am. But I started to panic a bit inside. Oh wait, school's only a walking distance. Heh, that means I don't have to call the batmobile.

I grabbed the melon bread from the plate and placed in my mouth. "Gotta go mom, bye!" I did a quick salute as I jogged out of the house and fully sprinted outside as I emerged from my house. It was quite a peaceful journey to school.

At least, that's what I wished for. I have nearly bumped into several people AND almost dropped my precious melon bread so once that happened; I put the half in my mouth and started chewing like goat. Soon, I finished my bread, trying to savour the sweet melons.

It was a bad choice. Fer realz.

Because next thing I knew, I was crossing the street until some bastard in a motorcycle almost hit me, I halted, eyes slowly widening.

The screeching noise of him immediately stopping sent irritation to my eardrums. I couldn't distinguish his face due to the fact that he was wearing a helmet, but I knew that he was looking at me. He didn't even utter a single apology, underneath that helmet; I swore I heard him grunt. That was rude.

Like, the people around are only taking short glances, what the fuck?

He started his engine again, and before he drove off like the mad man he was, I did a quick observation. For one, he definitely goes to my school, and two, his bracelet kind of stood out to me. It looped in his arm in two swirls and in the middle was something crystal like. Shrugging that off, I huffed. Seriously, if I find him, I might bite his arm off. It's so early, and I'm already in a semi-bad mood.

I shrugged again, lifting my hand to my face, I saw the time. 8:05 AM. Well, shit. I'm already five minutes late for homeroom, lovely isn't it? I resumed to running, hoping that Aquarius-sensei won't get all over my ass.

.

.

.

.

"You're late, Heartfilia!" Aquarius-sensei's voice boomed as I slid the traditional shoji doors open. I cringed at the tone of her voice. Seriously, why did she have to be our freaking homeroom teacher? Kami-sama, how could you?"

"I'm aware of that…" I grumbled, taking a step in the room, closing the doors behind me and walked lazily to my seat.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Hurry up already and sit down, this is a classroom, not your runway." And the class released a fair share of giggles. "Do I have to punish you, Heartfilia?"

I visibly twitched as I sat down, but something caught my eye as I did. It was the seat behind me that was supposed to be vacant. Maybe it was my imagination, but just to be sure I turned around. Sure enough, someone who I didn't know of was there.

"Who are you?" I asked nonchalantly, staring at his eyes.

He grunted. Damn, Déjà vu. "None of your business Blondie." And when my whole body twitched, he smirked. "I'll tell you if you want. Heck, I can even give you my phone number." He winked. And I glared. Who does he think he's playing with?

"Listen y—"

I was cut off. "Heartfilia! You just earned yourself a detention!"

My shoulders slumped. Dammit, today was just not my day. I heard a "Pfft" behind me. And I had the urge to hit him, right then and there but held back because I'm a nice person. But seriously, who is this bastard anyway?

Time drifted a little sooner and Virgo-sensei came in next. She teaches us Home Ec., Which is practically everyone's favourite subject. Hey, it's an easy grade! Once Virgo began to lecture it became a little quiet. (Virgo can actually give a good scolding once in a while.) A tiny piece of paper flew to my desk.

Looking for the source I saw Erza Scarlet, making gestures for me to read it. I carefully opened the crisp white sheet.

_**If you're wondering, his name is Gray. He transferred here while you were sick; Just giving tiny details. FYI: He's kind of a playboy, 5'8 in height and his former school is still unknown, and I think he's an insomniac…  
-Erza.**_

Quickly, I opened my bag and dug out a ball pen and started scribbling on another paper, which is bigger than what Erza used.

_Thanks for the info. But I didn't need.  
P.S: Dang, girl. You know a lot. O_o_

I waited for Virgo-sensei to turn around, and once she did, I tossed the paper to the redheaded chick beside me. Once she was done writing, she gave it back to me and I read it.

_**Bitch, I'm Erza Scarlet, yo' class prez. Your ruler, yo' freakin' master! I'm supposed to know!**_

I raised a brow; that sounds so… weird? I wrote a reply even though I'm left speechless.

_You're the class prez, and yet you're passing notes in class. Real smooth mothafucka._

I threw it to her desk, and at that time, Virgo tilted her head to face us. She didn't notice. Ohyea NINJA MOVES, BABY. Soon, she returned it.

_**Lol, just coz I'm the amazing prez doesn't mean I can't be badass. ;)**_

_I love you._

_**Get in line, biatch.**_

.

.

It's now lunch and I shamelessly approached Natsu who was talking to the new kid, featuring Loke. "Oh Luce, didn't see you there." Natsu said, folding his arms behind the nape of his neck, resting it there.

Abruptly the new kid stood up. He removed his hands from the shelter of his pockets, and fixed the things inside his bag. And something instantly caught my eye. His bracelet was the same one from this morning.

Like the person I am, I immediately reacted. "Hey, you're the crack head who almost hit me this morning!" I shouted, pointing a finger at him. It was a good thing the classroom was free from gossip bitches.

It seems that realization struck him too, as her faced me then immediately resumed to fixing his bag. "And you're the blonde moron who doesn't watch where she's going." He retorted calmly, and composed himself. "Why is your uniform so loose anyway? Makes you look a little boyish."

I grumbled and crossed my arms against my chest. "So what if I look boyish? I'm proud of it!"

"A tomboy, huh?" He said, a hint of amusement glinted in his onyx eyes.

"What of it?" I said snappily.

Suddenly, he advanced a few steps closer. "I haven't seen those types of girls in a while." He leaned in, inch by inch, it felt like forever. Slowly, he cupped my cheeks. "I think I'm going to have a lot of fun this year." He chuckled. "I like 'em feisty by the way."

At that, I furrowed my eyebrows; sure his face was extremely close to mine, but I never wavered. And that's the source of his amusement. Shit. Once I started to feel his hot breathe on my face. (It smelled like mint) I pushed him away. "Oh yeah?" I challenged. "You think you can have me wrapped around your finger don't you? Well, you're wrong!"

"Feisty. I like that," Gray muttered, obviously amused. He smirked and continued. "We'll see about that, blondie."

I growled, "we'll see about that" my fucking ass.

* * *

_**Lucy Heartfilia's journal of awesomeness**_  
**Volume 3**

Entry Number 2: Thursday.

_Hey my lovely journal, I'll keep it short for today, but I'll write again later. Just a note to myself._

_NEVER LET GRAY FUCKING FULLBUSTER WIN._

_I await the day where he shall kiss my feet and rubbed my shoulders like the slave he is. Of course with the help of friends. Chyeaaah._

* * *

Sorry, it just popped up... So, what do you think? REVIEW! :)


End file.
